1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a voltage regulator circuit, and more particularly, relates to a voltage regulator circuit including a plurality of voltage regulators.
2. Description of Related Art
Voltage regulator circuits are found in virtually every integrated circuit. The voltage regulator circuit is capable of providing stable output voltage and maintaining a stability of the output voltage even if a large current is extracted.
Nonetheless, a current supplied by the voltage regulator circuit has its limit. If an output current is too large, reductions to the output voltage are inevitably. Also, the voltage regulator circuit is also prone to problem of overheating when the output current is too large.